Relapse
by Chrome83
Summary: Don't think I'm coming back it's just a relapse - ou : comment en ce jour spécial, Tsukishima avait fait une rechute, rongé par les fantômes d'un passé qu'il avait détruit. Et dire qu'ils auraient pu être heureux...
**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mes 3 ans ici (yeaah) alors pour l'occasion, je vais publier quelques trucs, dont ce one-shot !**

 **Que dire dessus... hm. Je l'aime bien. Il a pas _du tout_ tourné comme je voulais qu'il tourne à la base, mais j'en suis plutôt contente. J'en ai eu l'idée grâce à la chanson Relapse de la merveilleuse chanteuse country Carrie Underwood (écoutez cette chanson sérieux elle est géniale !). Et pis... bah voilà quoi. **

**Bon j'avoue, je l'ai pas relu avant de poster (parce que je suis malade et que j'ai la flemme) alors j'espère quand même que c'est cohérent et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.**

 **Les gars, j'aime tellement le KuroTsuki c'est ouf... Dire qu'avant le pouvais pas voir ce ship en peinture.**

 **Enfin bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, même si c'est un peu bizarre. Je crois.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Haikyuu et ses personnages sont la propriété de Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

 **Don't think I'm coming back...**

 **...it's just a relapse**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Ce matin-là quand il s'était éveillé, il l'avait senti jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Et il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre. Un simple coup d'œil à la date lui avait fait comprendre quel jour était ce jour. Il s'était levé comme n'importe quel autre jour cependant, en sachant pour autant que ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire.

Il avait bu un café –ou deux ? Peut-être cinq. Il ne buvait jamais de café en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour normal. Il s'était préparé, avait avisé sa mine effacée dans le miroir et il lui avait semblé apercevoir l'ombre d'un fantôme du passé derrière lui, sourire à sa réflexion. Il avait essayé de ne pas y prêter attention mais son estomac s'était tordu, puis il était sorti.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait resté au fond de son lit. Il n'aurait pas dormi –il n'y serait pas arrivé– mais il serait resté là, en boule sous ses couvertures, à penser à ce jour spécial qu'était ce jour-là.

Il était allé à la fac –ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Pourquoi avait-il voulu se lancer dans la psychologie déjà ? Il ne se souvenait pas. Il avait prit des notes appliquées pendant les cours magistraux, puis avait étudié quelques heures à la bibliothèque, installé pas si confortablement sur une des chaises en plastique. Il avait aussi bu quelques cafés. A un moment, il avait presque cru apercevoir encore ce fantôme assis sur la chaise à coté de lui, penché sur un livre ouvert, mais il avait cligné des yeux et le fantôme avait disparu.

Ensuite, il était allé travailler. Un petit job qu'il avait dégoté pour arrondir ses fins de mois et se faire des petits plaisirs, puisqu'il gardait l'argent de sa bourse d'étude pour des choses plus importantes comme le loyer ou la nourriture. Et il avait bu un café –ou peut-être deux. Il ne les comptait plus.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté le travail sur les coups de vingt-trois heures, l'air était froid et il avait dû remonter le col de sa veste pour protéger son cou du vent. Il avait neigé le matin-même, et le goudron était parsemé de poudreuse noire, salie par les centaines de chaussures qui l'avaient foulée tout le jour. A cette heure et à cet endroit de la ville, la rue était vide, et il aimait ça. Il avait posé son casque sur ses oreilles et avait commencé à marcher tout en pensant.

La nuit était d'encre, d'un noir de jais. Seule la lumière jaune des réverbères éclairait l'obscurité et accompagnait son chemin. Leurs ombres allongées semblaient se plier sur son passage, et il se prit à penser qu'il était étonnant comme notre perception des choses pouvait changer selon l'endroit où l'on se trouvait. Et il cru voir l'ombre de ce fantôme. Encore.

Et il pensa qu'il avait envie d'un café.

Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son duffle-coat pour les préserver du mordant glacé de l'hiver, mais bien qu'il aurait pu presser le pas pour se précipiter chez lui, il ralentit au contraire l'allure, jusqu'à s'arrêter au milieu de la rue.

Son regard s'était posé sur quelque chose. C'était devant la vitrine d'une boutique, c'était petit, et ça bougeait. Ça fouillait, ça grattait. Ça cherchait quelque chose dans un morceau de papier.

Il regardait sans bouger le chat déchiqueter l'emballage à coup de ses petites dents pointues. Le chat sentit sa présence et releva la tête. Il avait une fourrure sombre, noire et brillante, et deux grandes billes jaunes aux pupilles dilatées qui le fixaient maintenant. Il lui rappelait un chat qu'il avait connu dans le passé. Une chaleur naquit au fond de sa poitrine et il fit un pas vers le chat. Le chat ne bougea pas, l'étudiant toujours de ses yeux dorés comme s'il cherchait à lire son âme.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il s'accroupit et tendit une main. Le chat tendit la tête dans le silence gelé de la nuit et renifla sa main. Puis il y frotta sa tête, à la recherche de caresses. Il était doux et le jeune homme se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un chat errant. Mais les chats errants étaient rarement affectueux.

Il répondit à la demande silencieuse du félin en lui caressant la tête, et l'ébauche d'un sourire pouvait presque être entraperçue sur son visage. Mais à peine deux caresses plus tard, le chat gronda et il eut juste le temps de retirer sa main quand l'animal envoya les griffes en feulant. Et puis il retourna contre le mur et se tassa sur lui-même, sans quitter du regard le jeune homme figé.

C'était comme s'il avait eu soudain peur de lui. Comme si dès qu'il avait commencé à lui témoigner de l'affection, il avait préféré le fuir pour ne pas risquer d'être blessé par lui. Il lui sembla voir son reflet dans les yeux de la bête. Il lui sembla se voir être ce chat. Et il lui sembla sentir une présence tout près de lui. Ce fantôme, encore. Il ramena sa main dans sa poche et serra les poings en se redressant.

Et il se rappela que ce jour était spécial.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans. Non. Aujourd'hui, cela aurait pu faire deux ans. Aujourd'hui était un jour anniversaire dont lui seul avait conscience –oui, probablement qu'il était le seul à y penser. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, et son souffle se perdit dans une bourrasque de vent.

« Idiot », harpailla-t-il contre lui-même. Et il se sentit idiot de s'insulter tout seul, alors il se traita encore d'idiot.

Pourquoi avait-il toujours à l'esprit ce souvenir d'il y a deux ans, et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà banni de sa mémoire ? Pourquoi ces morceaux de son passé lui revenaient aujourd'hui ? Ah, oui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était _ce_ jour spécial. Il ne devrait pas encore y penser pourtant, tant de temps avait passé depuis, tant de choses étaient arrivées.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge et comme une envie de pleurer. Il avait une boule dans le ventre et comme une envie de vomir. Il était dégoûté. Dégoûté de lui-même, dégoûté de sa vie et des choix qu'il avait faits. Cette vie, il avait pourtant cru qu'il s'en satisfaisait. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne l'aimait plus.

Le chat finit par détourner le regard et il traversa la rue en courant jusqu'à disparaître dans une ruelle. Il s'était enfuit parce qu'il avait eu peur. Lui aussi avait eu peur. De recevoir de l'amour, que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui. Il avait eu peur d'être important dans le cœur de quelqu'un. Le jeune homme claqua sa langue contre son palet : ce n'était rien de tout ça. Ce n'était qu'un chat errant, sauvage et capricieux. Il n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était de nouveau seul avec la lumière artificielle des lampadaires comme seule compagnie.

Il reprit son chemin, entouré par le silence. Tout était immobile autour de lui, mais il s'était coupé de ce monde en stand-by. Il échappait au silence grâce à sa musique, il échappait à la solitude grâce à ses souvenirs qui avaient choisis de revenir le hanter aujourd'hui.

Et alors qu'il avançait sans un bruit, il prit conscience que le monde était en stand-by depuis deux ans. Pendant ces deux années, il n'avait pas été capable de réenclencher le bouton « play », et il n'avait pas pu faire un pas en avant. Il avait essayé à bien des reprises, mais il ne pouvait pas avancer.

Ou bien peut-être était-ce qu'il n'en avait pas totalement envie. Il voulait oublier ses souvenirs, il pensait même les avoir depuis longtemps occultés, mais les faits étaient là : il se souvenait encore. Pire, il s'accrochait désespérément à sa mémoire pour ne pas perdre la raison. Il essayait d'oublier, mais son image lui apparaissait aujourd'hui en toute chose de ce monde. Son fantôme l'avait suivit toute la journée.

Il le voyait dans la couleur noire, il le voyait dans tout le café qu'il avait bu, il le voyait à l'arrêt de bus et sur les bancs de la fac, il le voyait dans ce chat noir qui l'avait fui, et puis... et puis il le voyait à son coté dans le lit lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il voyait son sourire chaud et sentait ses mains se poser sur ses joues, et il entendait son rire.

Et puis le voile se levait, et la personne près de lui n'était pas la personne qu'il voulait y voir. Et les mains n'étaient pas celles qu'il voulait sentir. Et puis cette voix qui n'était pas la sienne résonnait dans ses oreilles : « Je t'aime Tsukki ». Et ça le blessait, et il s'en voulait, et les remords le rongeaient soudain comme un feu ardant. Et il se sentait horrible pour faire subir ça à cette personne qui n'était pas celle qu'il désirait du fond de son âme, parce que malgré qu'il était celui à qui il devrait donner tout son amour désormais, il ne parvenait pas à l'adorer comme il devrait l'adorer.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et il le sortit de sa poche. Il avait reçu un message qui aurait dû le réchauffer et l'encourager à se dépêcher de rentrer, mais qui au contraire lui pressa le cœur et lui retourna l'estomac.

[ _from : Tadashi – 11:23 pm_ ]

Est-ce que tu rentres bientôt ? J'ai acheté du shortcake tout à l'heure, on pourra en manger un peu quand tu seras là. Dépêches-toi ou il ne t'en restera plus !~

Il lui avait acheté son gâteau préféré pour lui faire plaisir. Il l'avait sûrement acheté dans cette pâtisserie luxueuse où le moindre biscuit coûtait une fortune. Il avait fait ça pour lui, juste pour lui. Il était toujours plein de belles attentions à son égard et veillait à toujours le couvrir de tendresse. Tadashi était un petit ami de rêve qui se démenait toujours pour lui ; pour eux. Il l'aimait plus que tout, et malgré qu'il connaissait son passé amoureux douloureux, il se donnait corps et âme dans leur relation pour lui faire oublier le passé.

Et pourtant lui, que lui donnait-il en échange de tout cet amour sincère ? Il se rendait compte à cet instant qu'il ne lui donnait rien. Il était un imposteur, et manipulateur par-dessus tout.

Pourquoi sortait-il avec Tadashi depuis presque un an ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de sortir avec lui lorsqu'il s'était confessé ? Parce qu'il avait pensé égoïstement que cela pourrait l'aider à oublier. Mais ce soir, il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ses souvenirs.

Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait jamais oublié, et que pendant deux ans il n'avait fait que mentir. A lui-même et aux autres.

Il s'arrêta et leva la tête. Il était devant un petit immeuble, mais ce n'était pas chez lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il avait fait le chemin par instinct et s'était retrouvé devant cet appartement qu'il avait eu l'habitude de fréquenter tous les jours deux ans auparavant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, il ne faisait que s'enfoncer dans la mélancolie de ce jour spécial en étant là, et pourtant.

Pourtant il avança, il monta les marches, et s'arrêta devant la porte. Son nom était toujours inscrit. Alors il vivait toujours là, n'avait pas déménagé. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux ans. C'était si long, deux ans. Est-ce qu'il avait changé ? Est-ce qu'il vivait toujours avec son chat noir et aimait toujours le café ? Était-il resté le même après ce qui les avaient éloignés deux ans auparavant ?

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le nom gravé sur la plaque métallique. _Kuroo_. Kuroo... c'était un si joli nom. Il roulait sur la langue et résonnait chaudement. Il s'entendit le murmurer du bout des lèvres. _Kuroo_... _Kuroo-san_. _Tetsuro_.

Il eut presque le souffle coupé par la bouffée d'émotion qui le saisit d'un coup, et il ressentit le besoin de prendre appui sur le mur. Un tas de sentiments contraires se mélangeaient soudain, trop brusquement pour qu'il puisse les trier et les assimiler. La joie, la colère, l'euphorie, la tristesse, le regret, la peine, la douleur, la honte, le regret encore, et encore du regret.

Il savait pourquoi il était là. Il savait pourquoi aujourd'hui il était là, et pourquoi il se sentait si nostalgique d'une époque révolue.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de leur rupture.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans que leur couple avait été brisé. Et c'était sa faute. Il avait eu peur, et par lâcheté il avait fui les bras protecteurs de la personne qu'il aimait, et ne l'avait jamais revu depuis. Les premiers temps après leur rupture avaient été difficiles mais progressivement, les souvenirs avaient été remisés et il avait retrouvé un semblant de vie. Il avait oublié, avait eu d'autres relations amoureuses –toutes soldées par un échec cependant– et il avait été heureux.

Mais aujourd'hui, en ce jour spécial, il retombait en plein dans ces souvenirs teintés de toutes les émotions possibles. Il avait été si heureux, avec Kuroo. Et puis il avait tout gâché. Et aujourd'hui, il avait le culot de se retrouver devant sa porte.

Il se vit lever la main et frapper quatre coups contre le bois. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il en avait juste eu envie. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à lui.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, et il n'avait pas peur. Il n'eut pas peur non plus quand il découvrit ce visage et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Il se sentait étrangement calme.

Kuroo, lorsqu'il le vit sur son palier, ouvrit de grands yeux et recula d'un pas. Il avait l'air terriblement choqué de le revoir. Et c'était bien normal, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

« Tsukki ! ...shima-kun. »

Il avait voulu l'appeler Tsukki, comme à l'époque, puis s'était souvenu que le temps des petits surnoms était révolu. C'était triste, dans un sens, mais c'était comme ça.

« Bonsoir Kuroo-san, avait répondu le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Passé le choc de revoir son ancien petit ami, Kuroo avait reprit contenance et avait maintenant fixé sur le blond un regard sombre et sérieux. Tsukishima haussa les épaules, et il se demanda pourquoi il le faisait. Ce geste désinvolte n'était pas très approprié, mais qu'importe.

« Je pensais à toi. »

Il aurait pu mentir. Dire qu'il était passé par là par hasard, mais à quoi bon. Kuroo haussa un sourcil suspicieux.

« Tu pensais à moi ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma Kei en hochant la tête. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est-

\- Je sais, l'interrompit le plus âgé. »

Tsukishima tressaillit. Il savait. Il savait ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que lui n'avait pas oublié ? Ou qu'il s'en était simplement souvenu aujourd'hui ? Kuroo soupira en croisant les bras sur son torse. Son torse musclé que l'on devinait derrière son t-shirt gris.

« J'aurais voulu oublier.

\- Tu me laisses entrer ?

\- Non, souffla amèrement Tetsuro en secouant la tête. Tu n'as rien à faire là. C'est fini entre nous. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ces mots furent difficiles à encaisser pour Tsukishima, et ils lui firent un mal de chien. Il ne montra rien cependant, gardant une façade composée et neutre.

« Je sais, puisque c'est moi qui t'ai quitté. »

Les traits du visage de Kuroo se durcirent, et Kei su qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il s'en voulut un peu, mais ce sentiment disparut vite au profit de son propre égoïsme. Il voulait entrer dans cet appartement, et il y entrerait.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser dehors dans le froid tout de même ? demanda-t-il. »

Le noiraud sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question, mais il finit par se décaler sans un mot. Kei entra et la douce chaleur brûla contre ses joues glacées. Il quitta ses chaussures et entra dans le salon. Il connaissait le chemin. Il inspira à pleins poumons. L'air sentait le café chaud, et sur le canapé, le chat noir dormait roulé en boule.

Rien n'avait l'air d'avoir changé.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu, Tsukishima-kun ? »

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à Kuroo et la lueur dans ses yeux lui serra le cœur. Tristesse, colère et rancune s'y lisaient. Et pourtant, il aurait voulu se noyer dans ce regard, tant il lui avait manqué. Il retira son manteau et s'approcha. Le noiraud ne broncha pas, et l'autre garçon eu le sentiment de se retrouver à nouveau devant le chat errant de tout à l'heure. Il devait y aller doucement pour ne pas le faire fuir.

Il s'arrêta tout près de lui et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

« Tu n'as pas quitté mon esprit depuis ce matin. J'avais l'impression de te voir partout. »

Il fit encore un pas et leurs corps se touchaient presque. Il pu presque sentir le frisson qui traversa le corps de Kuroo à cause de cette nouvelle proximité.

« J'ai cru devenir fou, murmura-t-il. »

Son ton n'était ni nonchalant, ni langoureux, ni attristé, ni rien de tout ça. Il était juste honnête. C'était la vérité. Le fantôme de son ancien amant l'avait pourchassé depuis le matin, et comprendre que ce n'était qu'une chimère l'avait troublé un peu plus à chaque fois.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un temps qui leur sembla infini. Leurs visages étaient si proches que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau, et cela rappela à Tsukishima des souvenirs de leurs nuits d'amour passées, où le souffle brûlant de Kuroo avait l'habitude de courir sur sa peau alors qu'il en embrassait chaque parcelle.

Ils était les yeux dans les yeux, semblant se livrer une bataille silencieuse. Les iris de Tetsuro brillaient d'un éclat sombre, et celles de Kei cherchaient à les sonder. A cet instant, il voulait lire au fond de lui, savoir à quoi il pensait. Il voulait savoir si lui aussi avait passé une journée terrible et avait été pourchassé par les fantômes du passé, si lui aussi avait pensé à lui, si lui aussi avait voulu le voir.

Au bout d'un moment, Kuroo finit par s'éloigner de lui en faisant un pas en arrière sans le quitter des yeux.

« Rentre chez toi, Tsukishima-kun, lui demanda-t-il, doucement mais fermement.

\- C'est ici chez moi, répondit le blond sans réfléchir. »

Kuroo tressaillit et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Tsukishima, lui, ne broncha pas. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, mais il ne les regrettaient pas. Il se dit qu'à cet instant, il les pensaient. C'est ici qu'était sa place, il en était convaincu. Sur ce canapé, à caresser paresseusement le chat, blotti contre le corps chaud et rassurant de son ancien petit ami.

Le regard de Tetsuro s'assombrit.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je comprends pas. Tu es parti il y a deux ans, on ne s'est jamais revus et là, tu réapparais comme si de rien n'était en clamant que tu es ici chez toi ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tu ne peux pas... tu ne peux pas me faire tourner en rond comme ça. Je ne suis pas ton jouet. »

Kei ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer de ce regard profond qui semblait vous juger, et qui avait tendance à mettre mal à l'aise. Il crispa la mâchoire, mais ne montra rien de son mécontentement. Il savait que dans cette histoire, il avait tous les tords. Mais ce soir, il n'en avait rien à faire. Trop de choses le submergeaient pour qu'il puisse réfléchir. Trop de souvenirs chargés de trop de sentiments. Il se sentait confus, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Il finit par soupirer en se détournant, et il fit mine de fouiller la pièce du regard pour se donner un air désinvolte.

« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi ici, tu peux me mettre dehors, dit-il tranquillement.

\- Dans ce cas, s'il te plaît sort d'ici. »

Il se retourna vers le noiraud qui lui sembla soudain fatigué, comme s'il était au bord du gouffre, et il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la mine détruite de Tetsuro ou au fait qu'il venait de le rejeter.

« Je ne veux pas partir, répondit-il.

\- Tu as dis que je pouvais te mettre dehors, rappela Kuroo. Je ne veux pas de toi ici alors... s'il te plaît. Va-t-en. »

Non. Non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester encore. Il voulait juste profiter encore de la chaleur, de l'odeur du café et de la proximité avec une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis deux ans, et dont il prenait conscience qu'elle lui avait effroyablement manqué. Il avait envie de se jeter à son cou et de se lover dans ses bras, et d'y rester blotti jusqu'au matin.

« Kuroo-san...

\- Il y a deux ans, j'ai fais une croix sur toi, Tsukki. »

Il sursauta. Il l'avait appelé Tsukki. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Kuroo s'approcha et le dépassa pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, et il prit sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux, le regard fixé sur le sol.

« Ça a été dur. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre lorsque tu es parti. Mais... à force de détermination, j'y suis arrivé. »

Il releva les yeux pour le regarder, et Tsukishima eut le loisir de découvrir qu'ils étaient baignés de larmes -sans aucun doute des larmes de colère. Il avait froncé les sourcils et les traits de son visage étaient froissés par la rage.

« Alors de quel droit te permet-tu de revenir comme ça dans ma vie ? Après ce que tu as fais, j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas d'une relation avec moi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu aujourd'hui ? »

Kei avait le cœur serré et la nausée. Il sentait des spasmes nerveux agiter ses bras et ses épaules, et il essayait de se retenir de trembler en serrant les poings. La vision qu'il avait sous les yeux était insoutenable, et les reproches l'étaient tout autant.

« Je-

\- Il y a deux ans, tu ne voulais pas de cet endroit. Tu ne voulais pas de moi.

\- Il y a deux ans, j'étais encore jeune et-

\- Et quoi ? Ne me sors pas cette excuse ridicule. A l'époque, tu m'as fui et tu m'as abandonné. Ne me fais pas croire que ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse.

\- S'en était une. »

Il serra les poings encore plus fort, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures alors qu'il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait fait deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait préféré abandonner ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

A ce moment, il venait de quitter le lycée et d'entrer à la fac pour y poursuivre des études de psychologie. Il avait choisit une faculté de Tokyo, afin de se rapprocher de son petit ami qui lui préparait une licence d'ingénierie depuis déjà deux ans. A l'époque, Kuroo et lui sortaient ensemble depuis moins d'un an. Trois mois après son entrée dans le monde des études supérieures, il avait passé un week-end à l'appartement de son copain, comme il le faisait souvent. Et tout se passait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que, dans un battement de cil, leurs vies partent en éclats.

« Eh, Tsukki !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Tsukishima avait relevé la tête pour croiser le regard pétillant de Kuroo. Il avait haussé un sourcil, curieux de ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Tetsuro s'était levé du canapé et avait trottiné jusqu'à la commode à l'autre bout du salon. Il avait ouvert un tiroir et récupéré un objet, avant de revenir s'asseoir à coté de Kei. Le blond l'avait regardé faire avec étonnement, et il avait affiché une mine confuse en avisant la petite boite que le noiraud lui tendait. Elle ressemblait à ces boites dans lesquelles on cache des alliances pour une demande en mariage, avait pensé le plus jeune, et son estomac s'était tordu nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, avait-il demandé soucieusement.

\- Ouvre et tu verras, avait joyeusement répondu Kuroo. »

Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Néanmoins, il avait prit la boite et l'avait ouverte tout doucement pour dévoiler, reposant sur un petit coussin rouge... une clé. Il avait levé un regard confus vers un Tetsuro qui avait cessé de trépigner, et qui avait affiché un sourire doux.

« Tsukki, avait-il commencé doucement en lui prenant la main. Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu viennes t'installer ici avec moi. »

A cet instant, Kei avait cru sentir quelque chose se briser en lui et l'effroi l'avait submergé. Il avait lâché la boite, libéré sa main et s'était levé du canapé en manquant de trébucher maladroitement. Kuroo avait froncé les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

« Je... je... »

Il ne trouvait plus ses mots. Tout s'était embrouillé dans son esprit et il s'était senti emporté dans un tourillon infernal. Il sentait un bourdonnement dans sa tête qui l'empêchait d'ordonner ses pensées ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Et il s'était mit à trembler.

« Non, je... je ne peux pas. »

Kuroo s'était levé à son tour et avait tenté de faire un pas pour se rapprocher de lui, mais il avait reculé encore pour le garder à distance.

« Tsukki, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, avait-il demandé d'un ton un peu paniqué

\- Je ne peux pas, avait-il répété. Je ne peux pas, c'est trop... ça va trop vite. »

Tetsuro s'était figé en entendant ces mots, et Kei avait baissé les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade et la panique l'avait envahi. Que faire ? Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et il avait fait ce qui lui avait semblé être le bon choix sur le moment. Il avait foncé hors du salon jusqu'à l'entrée pour remettre ses chaussures. Kuroo l'avait vite rejoint. Il avait une mine confuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il n'avait pas répondu. Il avait attrapé sa veste et son sac abandonnés dans l'entrée et avait ouvert la porte. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir, Kuroo l'avait saisit par le poignet, lui lançant un regard désespéré. Il avait tourné la tête pour le regarder, son visage rougit et ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« Oi, où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester.

\- Attend, je suis désolé si je t'ai brusqué avec ma demande. Vraiment. Alors s'il te plaît, prenons au moins le temps d'en parler. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas, on peut toujours-

\- C'est fini, Kuroo-san, l'avait alors brusquement coupé le blond. »

Kuroo avait tressaillit et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'effroi.

« Quoi ?

\- C'est fini, avait répété Kei. Nous deux, c'est fini. »

Le regard dans les yeux du plus âgé avait été impossible à soutenir pour Kei. Il avait dégagé son bras sans mal, profitant de l'état de choc de l'autre, et il s'était enfuit loin de cet appartement qui aurait pu être chez lui, loin de la personne avec laquelle il aurait pu faire sa vie.

Il avait couru comme un fou jusqu'à chez lui et dès la porte d'entrée claquée après son passage, il avait appuyé son dos contre le mur. Il avait les jambes cotonneuses et le souffle court. Son cœur battait vite, et sa vision était brouillée de larmes. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, il avait pensé à ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait de rompre. Il avait rompu avec Kuroo. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Il avait revu la clé dans son écrin rouge, le sourire sur les lèvres de Tetsuro, puis le désespoir sur son visage juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille. La lèvre inférieure tremblante, il s'était maudit pour avoir fui. Mais il avait eu tellement peur. Lorsqu'il avait vu la clé, il s'était senti tomber dans un abyme noir et insondable. Il avait été terrifié, parce que s'installer avec Kuroo aurait été une si grande avancée dans leur relation, que cela aurait été s'aventurer dans quelque chose de totalement inconnu et effrayant, et il ne s'était pas senti prêt pour ça.

Cependant, il aurait pu réagir autrement. Expliquer calmement qu'il n'était pas prêt, et tout aurait été pour le mieux. Mais il avait paniqué et maintenant...

Maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Il avait trop honte, se sentait trop confus. Il avait prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'était laissé glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Un unique sanglot avant agité ses épaules. Il avait été idiot.

Depuis ce jour là, il n'avait jamais revu Kuroo.

De retour dans le présent, il planta un regard impétueux dans celui du noiraud.

« Si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour me faire pardonner ma bêtise du passé.

\- Oh ? Tu m'en diras tant, ricana amèrement Tetsuro. Et pourquoi es-tu là alors ? La vraie raison.

\- Je te l'ai dis. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi toute la journée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé me faire ?

\- Ne joue pas l'insensible. Tu savais quel jour on est, tu es comme moi.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

Kei serra les poings, d'énervement cette fois.

« Pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre ?

\- Admettre quoi ? »

Le blond combla l'espace qui le séparait du canapé d'une seule enjambée, et il se laissa tomber dessus, attrapant l'autre jeune homme par le col de son t-shirt avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de réagir.

« Admettre que je t'ai manqué, dit-il durement en le fusillant du regard. »

Kuroo le toisait, feignant l'indifférence, mais il fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Tu voudrais m'avoir manqué ? Pourquoi ? Pour satisfaire ton égoïsme ? Tu m'as déjà abandonné, est-ce que cela ajouterait à ton plaisir pervers de savoir qu'en plus de cette douleur, j'ai dû vivre avec le manque de ta personne ? »

Non, bien sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était senti tellement coupable lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Il avait eu tellement honte, et il avait mit tant de temps à se libérer de sa culpabilité. Mais ce soir, Kuroo lui manquait, alors il voulait lui manquer aussi.

« Oui, tu m'as manqué, admit alors le noiraud. Plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. »

Kei le regarda avec espoir. Un espoir vain et artificiel. Tetsuro secoua la tête et il se libéra de la poigne de son ancien amant en prenant ses poignets entre ses doigts.

« Mais tu l'as dit toi-même il y a deux ans : c'est fini.

\- Je sais, répliqua le plus jeune du tac au tac. Je ne suis pas venu pour te récupérer, seulement pour... »

Il se coupa lui-même dans sa phrase et Kuroo haussa un sourcil. Pour quoi, au final ? Il soupira lourdement. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Mais il était venu naturellement, comme s'il était logique qu'il se trouve ici. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, pour les deux ans de leur rupture -qui auraient pu être les deux ans de leur décision de vivre ensemble et heureux- il sentait que sa place était ici. Probablement que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Après tout, ces sentiments qu'il ressentait n'étaient dus qu'à sa rechute.

« Je veux juste t'avoir une dernière fois, finit-il par avouer doucement. »

Il se serait attendu à ce que Kuroo le rejette. A ce qu'il l'attrape par le bras pour le mettre dehors, à ce qu'il lui hurle dessus, qu'il lui ordonne de ne plus jamais revenir. Et il aurait comprit. Il aurait accepté. Mais au lieu de ça, il se sentit soudain être renversé en arrière et il tomba allongé sur le divan alors qu'une paire de lèvres prenaient possession des siennes.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite que Kuroo était en train de l'embrasser, mais lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il s'appliqua à lui rendre son baiser. Le noiraud lui dévorait la bouche avec férocité, comme un animal sauvage s'étant jeté sur sa proie. Il pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de laisser leurs langues se rejoindre. Kei soupira en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

C'était bon. Délicieux. Tous les deux mettaient toute la fougue qu'ils avaient dans ce baiser. Ils avaient perdu ces sensations pendant deux ans, et les retrouver les rendaient affamés. C'était grisant. Tout ce temps avait beau s'être écoulé, Tsukishima avait l'impression qu'ils étaient toujours en phase. Son cœur se souleva de bonheur dans sa poitrine alors qu'il savourait la sensation grisante des dents et des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes.

Kuroo finit par rompre le baiser et il se redressa, essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main. Cette fois, c'est le blond qui lui sauta dessus, inversant leurs positions. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser encore, tout en glissant nonchalamment ses mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre qu'il sentit se contracter. Il en voulait plus. Il fit remonter le haut, découvrant les abdos magnifiquement taillés qu'il avait un jour adoré tracer les contours avec sa langue. Il entendit le noiraud soupirer lorsqu'il délaissa sa bouche pour tracer une ligne de baisers le long de sa mâchoire et jusqu'au bord de son t-shirt.

« Arrête, souffla-t-il sans conviction. »

Mais le blond ne voulait pas arrêter. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il le voulait. Il le voulait plus que jamais, tout entier, toute la nuit. Il voulait à nouveau faire un avec lui, et retrouver ce sentiment d'être complet qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis tellement longtemps qu'il l'avait presque oublié.

Il mordit dans la clavicule gauche et Kuroo se tendit. Son souffle se faisait plus rapide alors que Kei venait passer sa langue sur la marque rouge qui ornait maintenant sa peau. Il glissa ses mains dans ses courts cheveux blonds et les tira juste assez fort pour lui faire relever la tête et lier leurs regards.

« Il ne faut pas, insista-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- ça ne nous mènera à rien. »

Il avait raison, coucher ensemble ne résoudrait pas leurs problèmes. Au contraire. L'image de Tadashi, assit à la table de leur cuisine, avec deux parts de strawberry shortcake, flasha l'espace d'une seconde dans l'esprit de Tsukishima. Probablement qu'il l'attendait encore. Il restait éveille pour attendre son retour et déguster son gâteau préféré avec lui. Et lui, pendant ce temps là, que faisait-il ? Il s'apprêtait à s'envoyer en l'air avec son ex à qui il avait brisé le cœur.

Définitivement, coucher ensemble ne résoudrait pas leurs problèmes. Mais tant pis. Il en avait envie. Il en avait besoin. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qui se serait passé ce soir de toute façon. Ce serait un secret entre eux. Le secret de deux vieux amants qui voulaient à nouveau goûter aux délices du corps de l'autre. Ce serait sans conséquences. ça ne blesserait personne.

Il vit le sourire de Tadashi, et entendit sa voix lui dire je t'aime.

Non, ça ne blesserait définitivement personne...

« Tu as raison, murmura Kei avant de l'embrasser. Mais est-ce vraiment si mal parfois de faire des choses irraisonnées ? »

Kuroo ricana.

« Je ne pensais pas un jour entendre ces mots de toi. »

Tsukishima esquissa un rictus et il replongea sur les lèvres qui semblaient appeler les siennes. Les baisers langoureux étaient entrecoupés de soupirs et de légers gémissements. Un à un les vêtements tombaient au sol, les mains exploraient sans gêne les corps exposés, faisant connaissance à nouveau avec chaque sensation, chaque réaction.

l'air était électrique et brûlant. Ils alternaient entre les caresses douces, vestiges de l'affection qu'ils avait un jour partagée, et les blessures, les morsures, les gestes brusques, symboles de la rancune et de l'amertume. Et lorsque Kuroo plaqua son amant face contre le canapé avant de s'enfoncer sans délicatesse en lui, le blond hurla de douleur. Il se sentit déchiré et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Oui, glapit-il lorsque le noiraud roula des hanches. Continue... »

Il n'avait que faire d'être blessé. Au fond, peut-être qu'il le méritait. Alors il prit la douleur comme elle venait, et il en tira du plaisir. Il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements à chaque coup de reins -aussi brutal fût-il. Kuroo était sans pitié. Il voulait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir, le faire pleurer et supplier. Mais il voulait aussi lui montrer toute son affection. Car au fond, il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de l'aimer.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son épaule et son cou, se délectant du son tremblant de sa voix qui emplissait la pièce. Kei avait refermé ses poings sur l'accoudoir et ses phalanges étaient blanchies tant il serrait fort. Son visage était rouge, ses yeux trempés de larmes, sa bouche tordue et grande ouverte, laissant échapper les sons les plus érotiques qui soient. Un filet de salive coulait du coin de ses lèvres.

Il n'était plus humain. Il n'était plus que luxure et gémissements. Il n'était plus qu'un tas de vice, de mensonge, de douleur et du plus grand des plaisirs.

« Kei, grogna Kuroo avant de mordre dans son épaule. Je t'aime. »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il était si submergé par tant d'émotions et de délice qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. L'avait-il seulement entendu ? Tetsuro accéléra son allure. Il sentait qu'il était à sa limite, et le blond se cambra soudain alors que tous ses membres se tendaient, poussant un long soupire, avant de totalement se détendre et de retomber misérablement, la joue contre le tissus du canapé. Kuroo se libéra un peu après lui dans un râle. Juste avant de jouir, il avait trouvé la main de Kei et l'avait serrée dans la sienne.

Il se laissa tomber à coté de lui après s'être retiré. Il était venu à l'intérieur, et la grimace de dégoût du blond ne lui échappa pas. Mais qu'importe.

Il pensa que pendant le temps où ils avaient été ensemble, il n'avait jamais prit Kei comme ça. Il avait toujours voulu pouvoir voir son visage pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Mais ce soir, il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour. Il l'avait juste sauté. Pas de sentiments, pas de guimauve. Pas de regards complices et pas de mots doux. Pas de compliments et pas de petites taquineries.

Il se dit aussi qu'il aurait bien voulu passer un bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre lui, et jouer avec ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Et pouvoir se réveiller à coté de lui lorsque le jour se lèverait. Mais il vit Kei se redresser et ramasser ses vêtements en boitant légèrement. Il faisait la grimace. Sûrement parce que son arrière lui faisait mal. Il se rhabilla complètement. Kuroo se contenta de remettre son caleçon.

« Je ne t'aime pas, lança soudain le blond. »

Tetsuro tressaillit et il leva les yeux vers le garçon debout devant lui qui le fixait avec intensité.

« Tu m'as dis je t'aime, mais moi je ne t'aime pas. Ne te méprends pas. J'ai fais une rechute parce que ce jour était l'anniversaire de notre rupture. Mais je ne t'aime plus.

\- Je sais, répondit le noiraud. Je ne t'aime pas moi non plus. C'est un résidu du passé qui t'as dit ces mots. »

Kei hocha la tête et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Ne revient plus jamais, ordonna doucement Kuroo.

\- Je ne reviendrai plus, affirma Tsukishima. »

Il se retourna pour sortir du salon, mais juste avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois. Tetsuro n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Le chat s'était réfugié sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'odeur de café était maintenant mêlée à la puanteur du sexe et la chaleur était étouffante. Il captura l'image du visage désolé de son aîné, la gravant dans sa rétine pour la dernière fois.

« Au revoir.

\- Adieu. »

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, il prit une grande inspiration. L'air du dehors était glacé et contrastait avec la chaleur de l'intérieur. Il frémit et ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre le chemin de chez lui. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Tadashi.

[ _to : Tadashi – 12:17 pm_ ]

Je suis sur la route. J'espère que tu m'as laissé du shortcake, je meurs de faim.

Il rangea son portable et se sentit un peu coupable. Il venait de coucher avec son ex, et il envoyait comme si de rien n'était un message à son actuel petit ami. Il se dit que peut-être il était un sale type. Il avait trompé Tadashi après tout. Mais était-ce vraiment l'avoir trompé ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Il avait tout de même laissé quelqu'un d'autre lui donner un orgasme.

Et qu'en tirait-il ? Une sensation de vide plus grande que jamais et une douleur infernale aux fesses. Mais... autant qu'il se sentait vide, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait libéré. Il avait cédé. Comme un ancien alcoolique qui retomberait dans l'alcool, il avait cédé à son vice et avait laissé la rechute l'emporter sur sa raison. La tentation avait été trop forte.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de Kuroo. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir besoin de lui, pas besoin de l'avoir. Il était juste retombé dans son adoration pour lui, entraîné par des sentiments faussés, le temps d'une journée symbolique. Mais c'était fini maintenant. Il allait rentrer, embrasser Tadashi, lui dire qu'il l'aime, et jamais le garçon ne saurait ce qui était arrivé ce soir.

Et tout finirait bien. Et il n'aurait blessé personne.

* * *

L'appartement semblait si vide maintenant que Kei était parti. Et le silence semblait si lourd après tout le bruit, les concerts de gémissements, qui avaient raisonnés entre les murs quelques instants plus tôt. Kuroo était immobile, assit sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas bougé et fixait un point invisible sur la moquette.

Qu'avaient-ils fait juste à l'instant ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils fait ? Ils avaient été stupides. Il avait été stupide de céder à ses pulsions. Mais revoir son ancien amour, ça lui avait fait quelque chose. Son ancien amour... son premier amour. Son grand amour. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer sa vie entière à ses cotés, et pouvoir l'aimer pour toujours. Mais il avait été trop gourmand, et il l'avait fait fuir.

Il n'avait pu que céder en le revoyant. Il avait essayé de résister, mais il n'avait pas pu. Et ça avait été une erreur. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à nouveau à sa peau, entendu à nouveau sa voix, sentit à nouveau son odeur, il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais, vraiment jamais l'oublier. Il ne serait jamais capable de tourner la page.

Il laissa des larmes silencieuses tracer leurs sillons sur ses joues. Il sentait tout son monde s'effondrer. Pour la deuxième fois.

Il avait été si idiot de se laisser briser une deuxième fois. Mais si c'était Kei, il se laisserait blesser encore et encore. Si c'était Kei, il se laisserait piétiner et humilier jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, mais qu'il l'avait laissé l'abandonner une deuxième fois.

La dernière fois.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Oui, c'est une bad end. Enfin c'est une bad tout en fait tbh x) Mais j'aime bien.**

 **Ne vous méprenez pas en croyant que je voulais faire passer Tsukki pour un méchant ici. Non, je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. J'ai simplement voulu montrer que l'amour est un sentiment terriblement difficile, et que la peur peut nous détruire, que ce soit en amour ou en quoi que ce soit d'autre. N'en veuillez pas à Tsukki (et ne m'en veuillez pas surtout) pour « ce qu'il a fait ». Je n'ai pas voulu l'écrire comme un parfait connard, mais comme un être confus et perdu émotionnellement qui fait une rechute amoureuse.**

 **Hm. Pour ce qui est du smut, je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre dessus et de décrire une longue scène. Et puis dans le contexte, je trouvais ça tout aussi bien de l'expédier un peu. Ça montre à quel point c'était... comment dire... à quel point c'était absurde. Enfin je sais pas comment expliquer ! Genre... ça avait aucun sens. C'était du sexe pour du sexe quoi. Dicté par l'instinct. Malsain. Irraisonné. Vous voyez ?**

 **Bref, voilà voilà.**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
